Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of socially aware applications which typically depend on interaction among multiple clients or devices. These applications, for example, are generally available in application stores or other software repositories. However, because the number and variety of mobile platforms (e.g., Symbian, iOS, Android, WebOS, etc.) and the corresponding application stores have increased greatly, users often find it difficult to discover applications of interest. This problem is particularly acute in the context of socially aware applications where multiple devices (e.g., devices within a social network or circle) have to discover and install such applications to take advantage of the social features of the applications. Accordingly, device manufacturers and service providers face significant technical challenges to enabling discovery and installation of socially aware applications across multiple devices within a social network.